tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Voice 2
The second season 'of the Tengaged reality talent show The Voice, premiered on Tengaged on December 10, 2013 in the 4 p.m. CT slot immediately followed by the second episode. ''Lauren Jade, Sam, Riley ''and ''JoJo ''returned as coaches, and ''Sam W. and Janelle Pierzina returned as presenters. Brianna ''took over as co-host replacing Janelle from the live shows onwards. Coaches and hosts On December 8, 2013, it was confirmed that all four coaches from the first season would return to the show, while Sam W and Janelle Pierina would also continue their roles as presenters. Celebrity guest mentors also worked with coaches during the battle rounds. Teams Key: : Winner : Runner-up : Third place : Eliminated in the Live shows : Eliminated in the Knockout rounds : Artist was stolen by another coach at the Battle rounds : Eliminated in the Battle rounds * Note: Italicized names are stolen contestants (names struck through on original teams). Blind auditions Key :✔ – Coach hit his/her "I WANT YOU" button : – Artist defaulted to this coach's team : – Artist elected to join this coach's team : – Artist eliminated with no coach pressing his or her "I WANT YOU" button Episode 1: December 10, 2013 Episode 2: December 10, 2013 Episode 3: December 13, 2013 Callbacks As there were seven spots left after the main blind auditions, callbacks were made and the coaches decided who went to who. Battle rounds : – Artist won the Battle and advances to the Knockouts : – Artist lost the Battle but was stolen by another coach and advances to the Knockouts : – Artist lost the Battle and was eliminated The Knockouts Key : – Artist won the Knockout and advances to the Liveshows : – Artist lost the Knockout and was eliminated Live Shows 'Quarter-Finals: Week 1 ' After all three of one coaches team had performed, their respecitive coach was able to send through one of their artists through to the semi-finals, the public then decided between the other two. Ellie Goulding was revealed to be bought back as the wildcard for this season, as a result, the public will eliminate two members of team Lauen. ;Running order 'Semi-Finals: Week 2 The artist with the lowest percentage on each team was eliminated from the competition with no say from the coaches. ;Running order 'Finals: Week 3' In the final, each artists, one from each team performed two songs, a "reprise song" and a "duet" before the polls froze. The artist with the lowest acummilated votes in the two respective polls would be eliminated in fourth place. The other three will then go onto sing their "solo songs" and after the last performance, the final poll closes (disregarding the fourth place's percentage) the winner is then announced. ;Running order Results summary of live shows ; Key : Artist from Team Lauren Jade Artist from Team Sam : Artist from Team Riley Artist from Team JoJo : Artist was proclaimed as the winner : Artist was proclaimed as the runner-up, third placer : Artist was saved by his/her coach : Artist was saved by the public : Artist was eliminated 'Reception and TV ratings'